The Challengers
by Naimilis
Summary: Hawke and the merry band are used to being the only ones running Kirkwall. But what will happen when some others pop up with more contacts and more information then they have? Not to mention the leader of the new crew is virtually unheard of. Lots of humor, friction, and a bit of play between the two groups. (this is my first fanfic so please be gentle)
1. Chapter 1

In the large room deep into the hanged man, past the drunks that were passed out or screaming at the top of their lungs, or the waitresses that are unfortunetly mistaken for madams from the blooming rose, Varric and Isabella were both in shock, and having a ball. Aveline paced near the large stone table that was littered with the molding, dusty, and brand new papers with a permanent scowl on her face. A faint blush going across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her green eyes filled with rage, and a hint of amusment.

Hawke leaned in after a long swig of the who-knows how old ale. "Aveline..." she started slowly. Avoiding all eye contact. Her short black hair falling into her face.

Aveline has called everyone to meet in Varrics room at the hanged man. Saying there was urgent news. Isabella and Varric were caught completely off guard by the news. Along with the others. The only difference is they found this more amusing then the time they convinced a drunk Anders to get on the tables in the hanged man and start belting out a song called sunshine. The more hilarious part was that all the drunks started singing along. Varric's grin widened as he remembered how much hawke was laughing. Tears were blurred in her bright blue eyes and streaming down her face as she couldn't stop.

Right now though, Hawke had a glow of dangerous dark light around her, so intense you could almost actually see it. Her hands were clutching the dirty mug that nursed a terrible drink that was long gone. Her blue eyes glinting dangerously behind the fallen hair. She too had a slight pink across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Only because Aveline called it when she was well on her way to getting drunk along with Isabella and Varric.

The red headed guards woman put her hands firmly on the edge of the table, next to where Anders sat. "I can hardly believe it myself Hawke, but it's true. There's another group here in kirkwall, doing the same as we are, only in a very, very different fashion. I can't tell if their good for kirkwall or bad for it. But, if we're not going to clash eventually with them over jobs. We should probably try to find them." she stood firmly but avoided eye contact with the other brave she-warrior. Finally Hawke looked up but remained silent. Obviously already building a plan for peace, or to exterminate these, copiers.

Anders looked up at Aveline. Then to the right at Fenris. "really? Is it so bad that we won't be alone? Kirkwall is a large place! Full of horrible people doing awfull things. It's time for all of them to get some of their own medicine and this new group cou-" "shut it mage," Fenris interrupted. With a finger pointed towards the healer. "I don't know who they are, but I don't like them. They are probably enemies of you and are trying to steal your jobs so you can't go to the deep roads." he stated as if it was the rightest thing in the world. Looking straight at hawke. Who looked at him and nodded a little. Merril, to everyones suprise spoke up. "what if they are just looking for some money too? Its hard to smith things. Or collect things. Oh! And craft things, actually I suppose fighting is hard too." she rambled looking at Anders who was chuckling and shaking his head. Varric spoke up next after firmly placing his worn boots on the table with a thud. "Honestly, I don't know how to think of these guys. They could be mercinaries, people out for revenge, warriors. Hell, for all we know they can be some teenage qunari's that were looking for a rise." he stated putting his hands out into the air dramatically. Isabella chuckled lowly. Her brown eyes glinting with knowledge.

Sad for her, hawke noticed.

Hawkes blue eyes hit Isabellas brown ones. Staring at her with the intensity she normally saved for the people she drew her sword on. The pirate swallowed and shifted in her chair. The intent stare from hawke made the others turn. Varric's light golden eyes, glinting with amusment, Fenris' eyes light gray and piercing. Anders' green eyes.. Merrill's cloudly green-brown eyes... Hawkes... blue eyes.. and... "okay okay!" she shouted not able to stand the intensity of all the eyes on her. She sighed dramtically and put her head in her hand facing hawke. She remained silent. Waiting patiently. "I.. heard, about the new gang in kirkwall. I didn't know they were actually serious. I thought it was just someone that made up the rumor. But, I heard that the leader was a tall female with marks on her skin like paint. I also heard they, move, strangely." she finished avoiding everybodies eyes exept Avelines. They stared.

Fenris scooted forward in his chair slightly. "what sort of markings, like mine? Daylish? War paint?" he bombarded her, his gray eyes narrowing. "my source said they were, qunari." she stated slowly. Another silence filled the room for a brief second. "by tall, is she a female qunari? I've never seen one before." Anders said with slight wonder in his tone. Isabella shook her head. The golden hoops swaying to and fro that hung on her ears. "No, she's tall but not a tall, pale horned girl." she snorted at the thought and shook her head slightly again. Hawke leaned back looking at her with a slight smirk on her lips.

"a Qun female? Interesting." Hawke rested a gloved hand on her chin thoughtfully. "it is indeed some news. All in favor of demolishing them?" she asked looking around the room as Fenris, Isabella, and Aveline raised their hands. "and all in favor of meeting this qun girl?" she asked. Merril, Varric, Bethany, and Anders raised their hands. "very well." Hawke said after a short sigh. She knew this was going to get annoying fast. "how many are their in the gang?" she asked openly, though directed at Isabella. She shrugged. "Not sure, the main members that do the stuff? Maybe five, seven at the max." she muttered. Varric and Fenris snorted in unison. Aveline shook her head. "be warned. I've had some people talk about them having ties to some pretty good mercinaries. And then having ties to intellegence, maker only knows who's the leak but they have it." immidiatly, the thought of them being small disappeared quickly. Hawke looked up at Aveline slowly, who has changed her position to crossing her arms at the other end of the table across from Hawke.

"how many ties to intellegence and the mercinaries?" she asked. A glimmer of hope it was a small number. If it came to squashing her, if the number was larger than three it was going to be a bit of a problem. "from what I've heard. Twenty, maybe more for the mercinaries," Aveline said slowly. Hawke visably winced at the number. "intellegence, as far as I can tell only one, but that was just the one we caught and from the bandit hide out I was thinking about asking you that was taken care of after we caught him, I'd say there are more." she stated staring at Hawke. The black haired warrior nodded. "well. I'm up for a game. I guess it's our time to make a move."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm new to fanfiction so last chapter I didn't say anything before the story, I thought there was something that went before your story that you didn't actually write with the story. Imma dummy dum. :) anyway. I own nothing, NOTHING! exept my Original characters.

AAANYWAY. Enjoy!

Blood splattered across the walls, war cries screached against the ears of the four warriors. Hawke spinned facing her back to the wall. Taking in the complete chaos. She took a quick glance at the unconcious Merril. Cursing loudly to herself she let out a horrible war cry that stunned her enemies and charged head into battle. Swinging her massive battle axe to cut an enemies head clean off. "DIE BY MY HAND!" she roared and charged at the enemy coming up behind Aveline. "TASTE MY BLADE!" the red head roared in response taking out a man that followed Hawke. Back to back, wave after wave fell to the shield and short sword. And the massive battle axe of the black haired Hawke.

Fenris yelled into the air his war cry. His pure white hair now caked with red blood of his slain enemies. He ran towards the two with his great sword in tow. "DUCK!" Hawke shouted. He did immidiatly, and the enemy behind him met the fate of his head being split in two. Hawke glared dangerously as another wave came at the three. "Triangle!" Aveline shouted in the middle of a bloody shield bash. Immidiatly Fenris was shoulder to shoulder with the two females. They formed a tight circle protecting each others sides and back. Another wave of the shades and demons came at them. Fenris swung his sword at the knees of an enemy near the battle frenzied leader. She let out another roar to stun the shades and cut his head clean off. "FACE ME!" Fenris roared and stabbed a demon in the heart. "We can't keep this up longer Hawke!" she shouted over the screams of their enemies. "I know!" she yelled back. Before facing a desire demon. A massive fire ball flew at Hawke. "CRAP!"

she winced at the heat that rapped around hawke light bright red and orange fingers. She let out a broke yell of pain before chopping blindly at the enemies that took this to their advantage. "Hawke!" Fenris yelled looking at the burned leader. "I'm fine! Kill the B*******!" She roared. The flames finally gone from around her. Aveline whirled around her back to the enemies and stabbed through a Shades head that was coming up on the blind hawke's Right. Hawke repaid the favor when she opened her eyes as she too turned and cut deeply into the side of a shade. It let out a terrible screach before going into the ground. "only a few left! Split up!" Hawke shouted and ran forward at two of the remaining five. Fenris charged at a remaining desire demon, stepping on the corpses of it's allies in the process. "You will fall!" Aveline shouted as she bashed a Shade's head with her shield and stabbed another with her sword. Hawke lifted her axe and cut right under one shade's stubby little arms. It screamed but she lifted her axe and cut into it's head before it could do anything about it. "GAH!" Fenris gargled as the desire demon hit him with a fire ball. "Fenris!" Hawke roared. Ignoring the remaining shade that scratched deeply along the break in her armor. She grunted and ran at the desire demon that took the harmed Fenris' lack of response to throw another ball. She let out another war cry and cut the demons arm off with a single swing. It screamed at her and directed her attention to the angry She warrior. Fenris rubbed his eyes furiously, trying to get his sight back. The demon screached and threw another ball of red and orange at hawke who cut it clean in half before charging in once again. Swinging her axe to put a large gash in the monsters chest. It screached and threw itself at Hawke who tried to shove the beast off. "Fenris!" Hawke shouted over the monsters screach as it dug it's nails into Hawke's neck. He blinked over and over regaining his sight.

He saw hawke on the ground, her axe in her hand the only thing between her and the demons nasty head. It's hand was on her throat gripping deeply and causing red to trickle down from where the skin was pierced. Hawke squirmed under the thing trying to shove it off, but it clung on only causing the neck wounds to grow longer.

Fenris' nostrals flared and his body turned bright blue from the lyrium. Shoving his hand through the back of the monster it screamed and let go of hawke's neck who immidiatly started coughing. He pushed deeper and grabbed the monsters heart and smashing it in his grip. It let out a final scream before falling back onto hawke limp. "Da- **cough** monsters.. **Cough cough**" she touched her neck gently as she got the air back from being strangled. Fenris rolled his eyes, taking deep breaths to stop the battle fenzy. "help me up please, **cough**" Hawke lifted her hand up in the air. Fenris took it and pulled her to her feet quickly. "Aveline!" she yelled looking behind her as soon as she steadied herself. "what is it hawke?" Aveline yelled back finally finishing off the pain-in-the-butt shade that kept disappearing. "You alright? Health potion needed?" She pushed her blood coated hair behind her ear with an equally bloody glove. "sure, Hawke." the blood red red head stated walking over with a slight limp. Hawke tossed it over to her, and she caught it without looking. "Where's Merril again?" Fenris asked scratching the back of his head.

"Over here." an unfimiliar voice stated. Everyone went rigid immidiatly. The degrees in the air plummited. Tensity became thick in the surrounding air. Slowly, Blue eyes turned over to see a cloaked figure with a hood covering it's eyes. It was smiling. "Good evening Hawke. Merril's fine." she side stepped to show a healed Merril. Blood coated her robes and her staff was no where in sight. Her eyes were half closed and she was swaying, but she didn't have any visable wounds on her now. "Who are you?" Fenris growled stepping up to Hawke's side. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the still smiling figure. "A friend of your enemy, or your challengers" she laughed quietly and shook her head. "What do you want?" Hawke asked sharply, slowly lifting her massive battle axe. "easy there Birdy." the cloaked figure lifted up a gloved hand with her palm out. "I'm just here to tell you, that while you took our job, that was here. We're taking yours." she smiled nicely again. "WHAT?!" the figure burst into laughter again. "we were going to take up this job here, but you were so nice to clear it up for us, so we will repay the favor. Don't bother finding the mans wife. We got it under control." it said dangerously before stepping backwards, disappearing into the shadows.

Another silence spread across the small band. Merril broke it. "She was over me when I woke up... she had pretty eyes. She might be a mage." she stumbled forward, caught by a fast moving Aveline. Green eyes glanced at Hawke. Who nodded a little. "Let's get her back home, and clean her up. Then we all need to clean up pretty bad as well." Hawke shifted feet and sighed rubbing her forhead, leaving streaks of red.

"Hawke.." Aveline said quietly, as they walked back down to the alienage. "Yes?" she asked not looking. "How did they know you were interested in finding the mans wife?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, third chapter!

So, I'm going to try to update daily, but the second chapter took a while to do, I had minor writers block after helping my friend write a fanfic too. Then I learned that she just kept it and didn't make a Fanfiction account... ANYWAY.

I Own nothing! Exept my Original Characters.

Also- to the guest called "Love this" THANK YOU FOR THE FEEDBACK :D and I didn't realize it was that interesting! But this is not the group in inquisition. I wasn't even aware of that is there really another group in the inquisition? No, this was my own idea that I'm trying, and failing, to add humor too.

* * *

Varric shook his head. How did this happen again?

"Hawke, can you say this again?" He asked, confused. Hawke called another meeting, with an uneasy Fenris and Aveline. While Sunshine was too weak to make it. She sat on the arm chair this time, a classic sign of Hawke that she's very tense. Ready to flee or charge at any second. She sighed tiredly and let her hand fall to her side after feverishly chewing on her thumb nail. He glanced around at the bewhildered allies, exept for her company on the trip a few days ago. Fenris and Aveline, suprisingly enough were quiet. Not focusing on their leader. Fenris had his eyes down on the empty mug that held the drinkable poison of the hanged man. Aveline was constantly messing with her armor. And shifting feet.

Finally Hawke turned to the table. Lifting up her leg to put her foot on the seat of the chair, while the other was still firmly on the floor. "We were going to go get some new poisons for the blades, and as everyones knows Darktown is a very messy place, danger at every turn. I brought Aveline, Fenris, and Merril with me. We were almost there before a pick pocket stole Fenris' gold," everyones eyes went onto the elf and he figited at the sudden attention, still avoiding eye contact. "but it was a trap," Hawke continued granting her the attention again. "we got surrounded by an enormous amount of Shades and desire demons. We fought but they kept coming up. Merril was knocked out by the third wave. Finally, when we defeated them a stranger came to us, coming out of the shadows." she shuddered a little bit at the memory of the cloaked figure, that was smiling...

Aveline spoke up then. "she came out and it appears she healed Merril at some point we were all back to back. When we were finished, Merril was on her feet and healed. The stranger told us that we finished their job for them. I'm pretty sure it's the new group that showed up." a short silence filled the room. Tense came back into the room. Fenris finally finished with a large sigh. "They knew that Hawke was planning to do the husbands job of finding his wife." he finally looked up with his gray eyes. The room seemed to get colder. "what." it was more of a statement than a question from Anders. He turned his head to look at the shifting guardsmen. "How was Merril healed? Was the cloaked figure a mage?" "we think so." Hawke answered shaking her head. "Wait wait wait," Varric repeated holding up his hand. "are you saying that we're being watched Hawke?" the uneasiness was obvious in his voice. "Probably, they knew that we were going to go find the husbands wife. Obviously, we're being tailed somehow. But it's going to be hard to find them." she said the last part quietly. "why's that?" he asked quickly. Fenris sighed again. "they came out of no where, when she left she simply took a few steps back and disappeared in the shadows. Before we left I searched where she went, the corner of the ally. They were gone even though there were no exits."

Bethany let out a short worried gasp. Anders cleared his throat. "I don't think that magic is... is even existant!" he stated in annoyence letting his fist bang against the table. "I-I don't think that, that it's even possible to make your own type of magic is it?" Bethany asked nervously.

Varric looked at Bethany who was figiting worse than he thought possible. He knew that Bethany was too sweet for battle, Hawke knew it too. And Hawke only ever took her when Anders or Merril weren't available. Which was rarely. Anders would drop everything almost all the time for Hawke. Merril was never busy.

Varric did a quick look behind him, through the window that he had. Nothing was there. "Basically, we're being followed by someone that can disappear out of thin air. Whoever it was, they were cloaked so there is no way we would be able to pick them out in a crowd." Isabella muttered. Putting her fist under her chin. "They're gathering info on us! They're turning into more of a problem than I thought they would b-" Suddenly, a waitress from the bar burst in the room. "Excuse me Messere" she said quickly figiting nervously. Everyone turned to look at her. She was breathing quickly, her dark eyes darting around the room. "Yes?" Fenris asked awkwardly after a silence. "Thi- This letter was sent by someone in-in cloaks. Said to give this to the people in the back room..." she trailed off and rushed over to the table, putting a nicely made dark envelope on the table before darting back to the door. "Wait!" she froze and turned to Hawke. "Is the cloaked figure still here?" she asked urgently, her eyes focused on the girl, she was standing now rather than leaning on the chair. "No, they gave it to me, I looked down at the envelope and looked back up and-and they were gone!" She figited again. It was obvious this girl was in distress. Hawke looked at her, her eyes kind. "thank you, madam." she said quietly before turning back to the black envelope. Everyone stared at it. Pure black, with a seal on it that looked just like a finger print. Like someone squashed the actual design on it.

"anybody got a knife?" she asked slowly. Dreading it. Isabella handed one off to Varric, who in turn handed it to Hawke. She slit the letter open and pulled out a neatly folded letter.

Clearing her throat, she opened it, to see thick but easy to read hand writing.

_**To Hawke, and her followers.**_

_** I am aware you met someone in my group. You can call her Shadow, she has been your shadow for a very long time Hawke.**_

_** You do not know me, but I am the leader of your challengers. I am aware that you gathered slight information on me. I'll let you know that if you speak to the Arishok about me, he will be truly shocked. Have you ever seen a Qunari actually make a shocked face? It's hilarious. However, I send you this letter now because you took our job. You see, a elven lady came to us running with tears saying how her place in dark town has been over run by demons and shades. So we agreed to help her for no cost. Then you came along. And cleared them out for us. Thank you, now we didn't have to, however, I'm a girl for fairness Hawke. You cleared out a job for us. We will clear out a job for you. **_

_** You can return this letter, for we left an empty space for you to write your job at the bottom. Then keep it in your pocket. No matter how hard you keep staring at the pocket on your ass you won't see Shadow pickpocket you. If you don't return the letter we'll just take care of the husband searching for his wife. **_

_** Listen, this isn't a threat, nor is it supposed to be threatening. I'm simply letting you know, it's game on Hawke. However I've been plotting this game for a while now, watching you, I must admit your a very powerful woman, and your allies are strong too. You and I are in the same boat, along with our allies. I'm not one for war to see who's the best, that seems so, primitive. **_

_** See you around Hawke. Take anymore of my jobs and I'll take yours. **_

_**Signed-**_

_**X**_

Silence was thick in the room. "So, they know that we know, they know we gathered a little bit of information, and they know that we're here right now, annoyed at them and thinking of them at a threat. Hawke, this is one hell of a game." Varric looked at his leader who was still studying the letter. She moved her jaw around thinking hard. "They want to play hard ball." she looked to the window with dark eyes. "Well, fine. It's obvious that we've been turned to newbies at this game. X huh? Fine. Fine. We can play too."

Everyone was quiet. Well aware that they completely undermined this new enemy. Bethany finally said quietly, almost a whisper. "Be careful where you tread now sister."


	4. Chapter 4

** I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry! it's been a while since I updated... and truth be told for the reason, I forgot my fanfiction password... BUT I REMEMBERED IT! :D anyway,**

** I own nothing exept for my Original characterssss**

* * *

The next few days for hawke and the others were very uneasy. They barely managed to go three steps without one of them checking around to see if Shadow was there. Eyes followed them where ever they were.

"DAMN IT!" Hawke roared, startling her comrads. "Jeez Hawke!" Varric started swirving his head to study his comrad. "I know that the armour was expencive but, that's a little much don't you think?" Hawke glared at him with annoyed blue eyes, before chuckling humorlessly. "Ah, Varric, but you know of how much I dream of that armour!" she clapped her hands over her heart dramatically. Before shaking her head. "What's the real reason that you yelled Hawke" a fimiliar tan pirate asked waltzing over to them. Her hips swaying to and fro. Hawke smirked a little. "Isabella, I believe that I brought you here because I knew that you would do a good job of watching my ass." Hawke's face faded free of the gleam of amusment.

"Wait..." the newly made guard captain started, slowly turning to face the rest of the group. Hawke sighed and nodded. "The envelopes gone." she murmured. Another wave of silence came over them. "I'm getting tired of this." Hawke turned and started walking away. The other three followed. "There has to be something we can do, I can't just stand back and let us be watched and used!" she hit a pillar they were walking by, and managed to chip off a few pieces. Letting another growl escape her throat. Aveline sighed. "Not much we can do Hawke, being followed by someone we dont know that can't be seen and-" suddenly she was cut off by the sound of yelling and cheering. Hawke stopped in the middle of a crowded street.

"YEAH!" everyone in the street scampered around in chaos. The Hawke and the trio looked up shocked. And were quickly met with a strong force landing hard on a crate infront of them. Their hands in between their legs on the crate, in a crouching position. "Hawke!" they blinked and looked up at a young man that was grinning largely. His shaggy black hair in his brown eyes. "Uh..." he chuckled lowly and looked up. Hawke followed his gaze and her mouth dropped. A crowd of people rushed past hawke on foot, but that wasn't the interesting thing. People were wall running, and jumping between the walls on the ally. A large amount of cheering and yelling and screaming filled the ally with happy laughter. The day was bright blue, and the strange moving people were flashes of lots of color. "WOO!" one of them a young lady fell onto the same crate the boy was and jumped back up, doing a flip in the air and landed behind hawke and the others. Before darting off again. "HEY WAIT FOR MEE!" the boy whined and jumped, clearing the four and running after the group that was disappearing. "what the hell...?" Hawke murmured, still in shock. "that's what I meant when I said they move strangely Hawke.." Isabella muttered behind her. Hawke whirled around to stare at the pirate with large blue eyes. "wait, you mean that was the group?" Isabella chuckled and shook her head. "No, I bet very few of them were actually part of the group. Probably just a bunch of teenagers following them." Isabella nodded agreeing with herself.

"is it even possible to go around like that without wearing yourself out?" Varric growled looking back behind them for the third time since they started moving again. "It's a good work out. I have to admit, lots of fun. No traffic on the walls." she chuckled to herself. Hawke looked to her best friend with a plea in her eyes, hoping the guardsmen would make sense. Green eyes avoided Hawke. With a bitter face.

"Hawke!"

They turned around, looking for the source of the voice. And was met with the brown eyes of the young man that landed infront of them. He was grinning as he stepped closer. Hawke walked past Isabella, to be who first met him as he came closer. Her eyes narrowed a little, obvious annoyance to the people challenging her. The boy snickered quietly before pulling something out of his pocket and putting it in Hawke's hands. She immidiatly stilled, and Varric stood on his toes trying to see what was in her hand. He smirked at her. Before clapping a hand on her shoulder grinning again. "I'm Jack. And I'll be the one to send you your mail from now on." With that, he turned around and left.

"Damn it." She whispered after a moment. Before finally turning around to reveal another black envelope. "They're playing with us." Isabella stated before having an annoyed sigh. Hawke didn't respond but just tore open the envelope. Before starting to read it hurriedly.

_**Dear Hawke.**_

_** I do hope that you met Jack in good health. He's a good lad, a little up in the clouds but he's a good kid. I told two of my members to go down the ally that you were headed too once Shadow came back with the envelope you so kindly had in your pocket with her. You probably think we're crazy for moving around the city like this. But its a lot more fun then just walking, you should try it sometime Hawke, actually don't. You'll just land on your butt.**_

_** Anyway, I sent Jack to give you this Letter to let you know that the job for the husbands wife was sadly dead, and dismembered. We gave him the ring though. He didn't even want the ring of his dead wife, an annoying husband, very annoying. I think it would be much easier to talk to you in person, but I don't really want you to meet me, not yet anyway. One day we will meet Hawke. I will tell you this though. I'm taller than you.**_

_** Yours truly**_

_**X**_

Hey guys! I know it's a short chapter but I promise I'll make the next one longer. Okay?


	5. Chapter 5

Hawke slammed her fist on the table that rattled everything on it. Her team members jumped a bit. She chose the best at strategy to try to find out their mystery challenger. Instead they simply got another letter to mock their failure. Varric, Isabella and Fenris were chosen. The rouges were good, no doubt about that however, Fenris was smarter than the usual warrior, not as head strong. He knew that usually taking them on bit by bit was better than charging in taking them all on at the same time.

Hawke laid out her hand a little forced, and started tapping her fingers against the wood quietly. A quiet hawke was always a bad sign. The trusted Dwarf came over besides Hawke. Who gave him a glance before the anger in her eyes cooled a bit. Varric patted her on the shoulder hard enough that she could feel it under the armour but light enough to feel like a pat not a hit. With the other hand he snagged the black envelope and let his other hand rest on Hawke's shoulder. Opening it with his thumb and letting the envelope drop and the letter unfolded.

"hey, it's different this time." he stated a little too hopefully. Hawke looked up tiredly. "what are you talking about Varric?" He ignored her and cleared his throat like he often did before he was about to tell a 90% bullshit story. This fact made a small grin appear on Hawke's face.

_Dear Hawke._

_ I'm sure you can tell but I'm not who usually sends you letters, I'm actually, well, I can't tell you. SORRY! Anyway, I am looking for something interesting to do. So, I will ask you this. If you can figure out my riddle in time, you'll be able to find me. _

_ However, it doesn't take long for my- for the person that usually gives you letters to figure out what mischief I'm up to, she's a good tracker. _

_ Whats way high up but way down below. What is always there in the busy places but always left abandoned? _

_ I'm sorry I have to cut this short._

_Bye hawke._

Fenris leaned over the table for four. To stare at the letter. "whoever it is said she, so we know the gender of the girl that's been giving us letters." Isabella punched him lightly in the shoulder which still surprised the elf, he turned to look at her with slightly wider eyes. "You idiot. If you have been thinking, the first time we met on the subject of these people I told you the leader was a girl! It's probably her. She's just covering up her name." she stated leaning back again.

Fenris looked at her for a second before nodding looking a little embarassed. "Probably, but it's still good to confirm it anyway." he muttered. She rolled her eyes and looked at Hawke. "Hawke...?"

Hawke had her eyes closed hard and her hand rested on the side of her face. "High up but way below, high town and lowtown? No, darktown. Always busy but left abandoned..." Hawke opened up her blue eyes staring at the table with a large amount of intensity.

"Fenris." she stated looking up at him quickly. Her arm falling from holding up her head. He tensed up under her gaze, but refused to show it. "yes Hawke?" he asked keeping her gaze.

"doesn't your mansion go to lowtown and hightown?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from dragon age, I only own my OCs

I hurried with the last chapter so fast because I didn't get a chance to write all weekend that I forgot to add any authors notes. Haha. I'm not doing a good job on the whole daily update thing am I? Oh well. I'll try to at least keep my updates frequent. Enjoy!

"There's nothing here Hawke! We've been everywhere!" Varric called from a room off to the side. "Well I don't know where their supposed to be!" Hawke yelled in response. "HAWKE! Get out of the Kitchen!" Fenris yelled from a room up the stairs. "NEVER!" the sound of a pan hit the wall causing a loud serious of crashes. "HAWKE!" "THERE WAS A SQUIRREL IN HERE!" Varric furrowed his eye brows and paused through his rummaging of the room. "A SQUIRREL?" "GYAAAH!" another loud series of crashes sounded from the kitchen. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-" "Hawke! Don't kill the poor squirrel!" Isabella whined from the dining room. "YOU LITTLE.. kya!" that made everyone go quiet. Varric blinked. Did Hawke just kya? "Hawke...?" Varric called. "Don't. Even. Think about it." Venom seeped from her voice and shot an arrow of cold down his spine. But Varric only smirked. Knowing she could never be truly angry at himself. "That was cute Hawke! I didn't know you could make girlish sounds!" he opened the wardrobe expecting her to yell back. Silence.

"GUYS!" Hawke yelled. Immidiatly, Varric halted his rummaging and went out the doors, as well as the others. Hawke walked out of the kitchen. A squirrel by it's tail in one hand and another black envelope in the other. Fenris rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Hawke, drop the squirrel please." "never! This thing is gunna be my lunch because of what it put me through." she shot him a glare before handing Varric the envelope. He eyed the squirrel that was panicking in the grip of Hawke. Before opening the envelope.

_Hello Hawke._

_ You figured out the place that I was talking about, I thought you were going to go to the Amell mansion but I guess you're smarter than you look. Because the Amell mansion was a bit too perfect of a fit. Anyway, CONGRADULATIONS! But sorry, I couldn't meet you here. She tracked me quicker than usual. My name is Eaver. And I am the not official, but adopted daughter of your Challenger. I have a question for you though. Why is it the pirate you often have on your team doesn't have any pants? _

Hawke and Varric immidiatly looked at the said pirate. She looked back and forth at them. Before shrugging. "I have attractive thighs." she said with a small smirk. Fenris face palmed again.

She leaned in a little. "I didn't know that the qun girl had a daughter though. Adopted or not." she said with a gleam of wonder in her brown eyes. Hawke grasped her chin thoughtfully. "she has a daughter and I have a sister... interesting. Well, we missed Eaver by a blink I bet." Hawke nodded at herself. Before walking a little ways. Her allies eyed her.

She turned back at them with a smirk on her face and a gleam in her eyes. "Shadow!" she suddenly yelled looking around. Shadow came out of a corner. "Yes?" she asked, her face still covered by the hood. Hawke looked at her with a bit of annoyence. "Next time you go to your boss tell Eaver that Isabella said it's because she had good thighs." with that, Hawke walked off and left.


End file.
